Across Ocean's wide
by LadyCruelWriter
Summary: Ida is a sorceress from Montana who has been accepted into Hogwarts as an exchange student. The problem is, her style of magic is completely different from everyone else's; read to find out the chaos that ensues as Ida and her newfound friends endeavour to navigate school, relationships, and a mystery hidden deep under Hogwarts.


"Good, good; don't try to restrain it too much, put some trust into it and it won't leak. That's it, just a little farther, now lower it, carefully, CAREFULLY; ok let it go now."

I gratefully let the water splash into the large pot hanging over the fire.

"Now what?"

"Remember that lightening sand we found a month ago? Put three generous handfuls in and stir, rotating clockwise and counterclockwise for 30 seconds."

"Then what?"

"Add the tears of a newborn hippogriff, the liver of a mouse born under the full moon, and a cup of bat blood."

"Then?"

"Add 100 fish scales and let simmer for an hour."

"Okie dokie." I said whilst adding the fish scales that I had painstakingly counted out the day before; being a sorceress or witch was fun sometimes, but it sure took a lot of work. At least it brought with it some pretty cool pets, Sylvia, my mentor, had Weeker, a mouse who had penchant for broccoli, and I had Daedalus, a Golden Eagle I 'found' one summer on a trip with Sylvia.

"Ida."

"Huh?" I started, nearly dropping the various jars and packets that held my potion ingredients.

"Ida, I don't think we'll be able to take that trip to India this year as planned."

"What? Why not? Is everything Ok?"

"Everything's fine, we're-you're just going to a different school is all."

"Why?"

"Well there's this school in Scotland, very posh, it's a boarding school,"

"Yes." I interrupted, "And?"

"Ida, it's a magic school, and they want you to come over as an exchange student."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"But that's not even possible! There aren't exchange students for people like us!"

"Well, now there are."

"You have got to be kidding me." I ran my hand through my hair, "And why now, pray tell? Why not some other decade or century? This is the worst possible timing! It's like I can't get a break around here! And why exactly does it have to be me? Why not Drew? Or Anne? Or Libby? Why me? What will I tell my family and friends? I'm assuming that they have the same tech restrictions as you do, so what if Mom and Dad decide to e-mail? Or Skype? OH MY GOODNESS WHAT IF THEY DECIDE TO VISIT? Nope, I don't think I can make it; count me out."

"Are you done now?" Sylvia put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe."

"Look, I've already talked it over with your parents; and your school is willing so you really have no choice."

"You have got to be kidding me." I said for the second time that night.

* * *

"Why can't I just apparate?"

"Because, it would raise way to many questions, and take way to much energy."

"Couldn't we just apparate from the airport terminal?" I begged.

"No, your school has paid for the airplane ticket."

"But couldn't we return them and get a refund and then apparate?"

"FOR THE UPTEENTH TIME, NO APPARATING!" Sylvia bellowed, causing Daedalus to scream objectively, and Weeker to burrow into Sylvia's shirt pocket.

"Now you've gone and upset Daedalus and Weeker!" I protested.

"Look, Ida." She sighed, "I know how much you really don't want to Hogwarts, but the least you could do is not complain and argue every chance you get, ok?"

I absentmindedly petted Daedalus, "Ok; I'm sorry for making such a fuss, I just really wanted to go to India this year like we planned."

"I know honey, but look on the bright side, I've gotten permission to visit during Christmas break, and I expect to do some reviewing; so you'll see me at least once through the year."

"But what if things are like at school?"

"Trust me, everyone will be practicing and learning magic, I just hope that you won't get into too much trouble."

"Me? Trouble? I would never!"

"That's exactly my point."

"Fine, I promise I'll keep the sarcasm to a minimum."

"Good, I don't want any of those poor students' brains to explode."

I laughed, "I forgot to ask, do they allow pets? I don't want to leave Daedalus behind, she's practically family."

"Pets are allowed, just so long as they done hurt or kill any students."

"I'll tell Daedalus to be on her best behavior."

"You'll have to get a variety of school supplies, they sent a list. But I'm pretty sure you won't be able to find very much here." She handed me a slip of parchment that looked like it was a 100, the list was long and detailed:

Student must have the following prior to arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:

UNIFORM:

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all clothes should carry nametags at all times.

BOOKS:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7)- Miranda Goshawk

Advanced Potion-Making- Libatius Borage

A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration- Emeric Switch

Defensive Magical Theory- Wilbert Slinkhard

Hogwarts, a History

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them- Newt Scamander

OTHER ITEMS (IF APPLICABLE):

Scales

Telescope

Four sets of glass or crystal vials

A set of scales

A cauldron

A wand

Mortar and Pestle

Standard Level Seven Potions Pack

Your host family will provide you with transportation, and information about the European Wizard Community. Muggle money may be exchanged at Gringotts bank in Daigon alley. We look forward to having you attend our school.

Regards,

Minerva McGonagall

HOGWARTS HEADMISTRESS

"Wow, they really have this down to the very last comma."

"I've been to Daigon Alley, it's a heaven for the Wizarding community, you can buy almost anything there."

"Hmm."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm almost done packing my potions ingredients, I might not find everything I'll need at this Daigon Alley; and all of my clothes are packed. I'll probably have to buy most of what's on the list while I'm over there…" I trailed off.

"Don't forget Daedalus' cage." Sylvia reminded me.

"Right."

* * *

"Now don't forget to text, call, write, e-mail, whatever, every week!" Mom was in tears and I hadn't even left the car yet.

"Now, now Melody, I'm sure Ida will be able to handle herself perfectly well overseas."

"And don't forget to chew some gum during the flight!" She waved her hands, "It helps with your ears."

"Moom, Ida will survive! She's been on enough camping trips with Auntie Syl that she could probably last through an apocalypse." Matt whined.

"Right." She sniffled and wiped her eyes, "I just want you coming home in one peace you hear?"

"MOM!" I protested, "That was just the one time! And besides, it was just a little burn!"

We finally made it to the airport, I checked in my bags and began to say my goodbyes; by this time Mom was weeping fairytale-princess-style, and I was about ready to turn her into a toad. I finally made it to Dad, he was crying, but at least he was crying 'manly tears' as Sylvia often put it. "I don't think I need to remind you about anything." He smiled and handed me an envelope, "Here's for your school supplies and anything else you might need."

"Thanks Dad." I hugged him, great now I'm crying too.

* * *

I got onto the plane with no trouble, Daedalus was safe in the cargo hold, I had put a few choice charms on her cage, to keep her safe and calm along the journey. I watched a few movies before landing in New York, I had about an hour before I need to board another plane for the next leg of my journey, so I grabbed some dinner and few books and magazines before boarding the enormous Boeing 747 for my non-stop flight to London.

After going through customs and picking up my luggage I waited around for my 'host family' to show up, it took a few three hours, but they finally showed up, dressed in what resembled light bathrobes and breathless. As it turned out, they had been under the assumption that I was supposed to be picked up the minute the plane landed, so they had been running around the runways, doing their best not to get run over by the various types of aircraft. After a few minutes of introductions and laughs we all piled into several taxis and went on our way.

There's not much else to tell about that night, it was all a bit of a blur. The only thing that's really clear is falling into bed, fully clothed and exhausted.

* * *

**A/N Hello! This is my first fanfic, so if you have any suggestions/tips/questions, please leave them in the comments below (Same if you find a spelling/grammatical error)! I hope this isn't too cheesy for ya'll! ****Bye for now!**

**-LCW**


End file.
